Moé Lord Locations
The majority of the RP Moé Lord takes place in the fictional Japanese city of Nishiyama, a semi-rural town full of fashion trends and superstition. The city of Nishiyama has two main parts, downtown and the suburb. Its downtown district has lots of manufacturing and business centers, as well as a small university. Because a lot of popular products are manufactured and sold there first, the downtown area has a reputation for being a place where trends take hold fast. The suburban area surrounding the city is large and fairly idyllic, surrounded by forests and large hills. Despite how the area looks, it's not exactly peaceful. The residents are superstitious for a good reason, as Nishiyama and the surrounding countryside are somewhat of a "hot spot" for magical activity, one of the handful remaining in the world. Roleplayers can invent new locations anytime they want so long as it doesn't contradict pre-existing locations, either by introducing them during the RP or adding them to this article. Nishiyama Downtown Saitou Department Store: Mostly sells clothing. Utazu Department Store: Mostly sells clothing. Recently had a demonic message carved into it by Travis. Pacific Theater: I forgot that the conflict between America and Japan during WWII is often called "the pacific theater". This is not an intentional reference to that. It's just a similar name to a movie theater Lilly and I go to a lot. The Dirty Casual's: A combination arcade and soda bar/eatery. It's kinda dingy and musty, intentionally. Imagine an arcade trying to look like a pub. Library: I'm surprised no one's tried looking in the library for demons yet. Libraries are hella demonic! They have secret passageways and shit all the time in books. I bet Nancy Drew found demons in a library at least once. Cafe Italia: Perfectly fine Italian food and drinks for anyone who hasn't actually been to Italy. Ginka Mart: It's a grocery store! You know, in case any of your characters need to go grocery shopping. Can't have a roleplay without knowing the name of the grocery store, can we? Ice Skating Rink: In case you want to spend $15 to fall on your ass, or whatever that is in Yen. Sasaki Aquarium: No eating the lobsters!! Industrial Park: Soon to be a district of boring offices. There's no one working there on weekends or holidays, so it's a cool place for teens to hang out if you like girders and shrapnel and shit. Fantasylands: A great place to buy your amines and mangoes. Niwatori High: Those son of a bitch Niwatori High students think they're so great with their lacrosse team going to nationals, but guess what CRAZY prank we're gonna play on them this week, boys? Moé Ward: The sexy nurse cafe that just opened up is hiding a terrible secret: their workers all have forged immigration documentation! Because they're demons. Oh, also, all the employees are demons. The Trusty Monkey: So how the fuck is the sexy nurse cafe demonic and not the library? That place is creepy as hell, it's got weirdo gargoyles and everything. Oh, also, the Trusty Monkey is a car shop, you can get your car fixed up there. There's a demonic carving across the street from it, courtesy of Siwang Xian. Underground Threads: A fashion design company, one of many in downtown Nishiyama. Beach: Life's a beach, and then you dive. Storage Warehouses: Nishiyama used to be a big shipping and fishing hub, now all these beachside warehouses are usually abandoned. Shido went to one of these to get punched by an Oni, but now that warehouse is in a better place. Well, it's in the same place, but now it has a big hole in it. Flood Channel: YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN GREASE, RIGHT? Nickel Knights: An abandoned arcade near the flood channel. Cause of death: no one goes to the flood channel to play Street Fighter, and no one carries fucking nickels in fucking Japan. Moto Family Tailors: Where Sen likes to shop for all his magical clothing needs. Discount Sushi: There's nothing unusual about the restaurant itself other than the taste, but there's a magical portal to the underground behind it. Burger Prince: It's a fast food place? It specializes in burgers? It's not a very good place. The atmosphere is pretty dingy, people say. Nishiyama City Police Department: '''Is an explanation needed? Where all the NPC officers work and are generally only effective at things the plot doesn't center around. They're also unaware of the magical world. '''Rising Phoenix Bakery: '''A bakery that has been in Nishiyama for more than 80 years, an absolute must-visit for any tourists. Despite the name, there's nothing magical about the bakery, it's just really good. Suburbs '''Hashimoto Park: The secret headquarters to the heroes of ORDER reside under the community center. Shirota High: Where all the cool kids go! By which I mean the main characters. They're all seated over by the windows, in the back of the class. Yoshida High: What a bunch of losers!! They'll never beat our baseball team, NEVER! Jungle Cafe: It looks like a jungle on the inside, in case you want the proper atmosphere for the life-threatening diseases you contract from your burger. There's not really anything "cafe" about it, just call it a restaurant! Beach: The Suburbs ALSO have beachfront property. It's a big beach! Mountainside Watering Hole: A small pond or something, hidden away. A great little hideout for teens to do whatever the hell teens do "at the watering hole". Skinny dip, I guess. Bear Caves: Did you know that there are black bears in Japan? Did you know that they sleep in trees, not caves? Kind old mister Sato has a huge beef with this particular tourist trap. They're just normal caves, for crying out loud! Kappa Trail: A hotel and a paved hiking road, lined with Kappa statues that are a little less stationary than statues tend to be. Don't blink! Shinto Temple: Hasn't been maintained in a while. Look out for magical foxes! Dog's Ear Trail: A little more advanced than the Kappa Trail. It's shaped like a dog's ear, hence the name. Smuggler's Grave Clearing: Too bad I hadn't thought of the passageways yet when everyone fought Siwang here, or else there'd totally be one in the cave. Oh well! Underground Goblin Embassy: Immigration and emigration forms, aid for integrating into human society, and plenty of free educational books and documents. Currently hiring for the secretary position. Netherworld Portal: '''Leads to the city of New Despair. This portal has been used for years to move wares back and forth between Nishiyama and the Netherworld. '''The Tipsy Pixie: An underground pub and inn. A great place to gather information or to form an adventuring party. Lucky Jorel's Cheapass Weapons and Magic: The only thing "lucky" about the weapons and spells sold here are that they work at all! The Netherworld Main Article: The Netherworld Impending Doom City: Currently ruled by Lady Tulia. Accessible via the portal in the Moé Ward. Major exports: Prophecies, advanced spells, and a good time. New Despair: Currently ruled by we don't know yet. Accessible via the portal in the Nishiyama Underground, and built on the ruins of Despairopolis. Major exports: Shitty food, refrigerators, and human souls. Evildark: '''The city-state where Hana was born, a sizable territory that was managed by the corrupt "Lord Dmiter" until it was conquered under mysterious circumstances by Lady Tulia. Now it's mostly a large military outpost and farmland. '''St. Judas College: '''A large and prestigious college located in Imending Doom City. Popular majors include Human Society, Scrying, and Political Science. Their mascot is the Silverfish, and their Thunderdome team can't be beat.They have a very popular study abroad program with the goblin kingdoms. Other Realms '''Fiends' Respite: An oasis of peace and harmony for demons, existing in the Magical Plane. They're less thrilled about the Demon Lord's return than most. Category:Moé Lord